Snow
by kyuubithedemonlord
Summary: It wasn't a dreary day that it happened. It was almost decent compared to what was happening that day. Something happens that no one could ever explain. Pairings: RoyEd slight AU


Kyuubi: Hello, I'm back with a slight AU one-shot. I will continue this if I get five reviews asking me to or something like this. This is slight AU because Alphonse remembers the four years he and Ed were searching for the Philosopher's stone and has his normal un-thirteen year old body. Slightly suprising ending. Pairing: RoyEd

Disclaimer: Does anyone here really think they'd let a crazy insane person make an anime/manga that almost everyone likes and publish it? I don't think so, so I therefore do not own it. I do own what little insanity I have, and that isn't even worth a cent.

* * *

It wasn't a dreary day that it happened. It was very couldy yes, but not morbid. would he have wanted them to cry, or be happy? No one knew. Yet cry most did. Not Roy Mustang. The man who was watching the sky and silently pleading, _Don't let it rain. _Even as they lowered the casket he still pleaded whatever was up there to not let it rain.It was not until he and Alphonse were left that the sky dropped it's burden. Though it was not what they dreaded. 

"Snow," Alphonse announced. Indeed, the little white puffs floated to the ground softly and slowly. "Brother always believed the old legend about how bad things happen in the rain, while good things happen when it snows," he sadly said.

Roy said nothing, just watched the sky drop it's load onto the world. A soft wind stirred the air around them and dragged the puffs further on.

"Mustang, do you think he's really gone?" Alphonse softly asked.

Roy looked back to the grave marker in front of them and gave a soft sigh. "No Alphonse I don't. Fullmetal isn't one to die so easily, or go so quietly."

Someone snorted behind them, though they didn't care who. "Of course not, he's not one to kick the bucket so soon. He has things to do and people to protect you know."

They both whirled around at this remark, eyes widening at who they saw.

"Cat got your tongues?" he asked.

"B-Brother?!" Alphonse bowled into Edward, knocking them both over.

"Hey Al! How are you?" he asked, laughing.

"We've missed you, it's been two years brother! It's so good to see you again!" he rambled, getting up sheepishly. He pulled Edward back onto his feet and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've missed you too," Edward turned his eyes to Roy and moved in front of him, smiling slightly. "Hey bastard, how's Fuhrer?" he asked softly.

Roy smiled gently and managed an, "It's perfect" around his chocked throat.

Ed nervously peeked around as if not knowing what to do. Roy took his cue and swiftly hugged him.

"R-Roy w-mph!"

He silenced the other with an affectionate kiss. Edward slowly began to kiss him back.

"Mustang, Mustang, Mustang!" he heard Alphonse call and he found himself being shaken by the shoulders, sprawled on the ground.

"W-What? Alphonse?" he asked. He slowly got off the soft ground with Alphonse's help. He was at the graveyard, just like before.

"You fell asleep," Alphonse admitted.

"A...sleep?" Roy felt faint.

"Y-Yeah. It's time for us to go too. The snow's almost a foot deep now," he gestured to the pure white ground.

Roy looked around slightly remorsefuly and softly said," Yeah, time to go." They slowly walked away to Central, each eventually going their own way.

The snow kept softly falling in the graveyard. The air near the new grave shimmered and a hardly tangible form appeared by the new gravestone. The form peered out from it's lookout, spotting the two pairs of footprints leading away. It blushed and put a hand to it's lips and looked up at the gray sky.

_I'll always be here Roy. No matter what happens. I love you too._

The apparition slowly faded out, leaving two small footprints in the snow. There was none leading away or to them. A small red coat and a silver pocketwatch with a note folded inside it softly blew in the wind, waiting for the black-haired man to come back and find it.

* * *

Kyuubi: Did anyone like it? Was it different from other people's work? It wasn't meant to go in this direction, but I think I like this better than what I had planned. If anyone thinks I should continue, please review and tell me. I will try to continue it as best I can if I get 5 reviews. Review, please! 


End file.
